Vegeta's Past
by georgethepirateking
Summary: After Goku fights Frieza on Namek, a much older Vegeta returns to earth, thanks to a botched wish, he meets his friends from the past. Bulma's a little confused, since he's supposed to be, you know, evil. First fic! About to update soon. 2 much school wrk
1. Goku Returns

**Kinda hard to explain. Before Goku's last fight with Frieza on Namek, Goku makes a botched wish, and a much older Vegeta returns to earth. He meets his friends from the past. Sparks a lot of confusion, especially for poor Vegeta, who only wanted to give Bulma a valentines day card. She's a little confused, since he's supposed to be, well... evil. Confusing i know. It's my first Fan Fiction so be gentle. :I**

**I don't own Dragonball Z. All characters belong**** to Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

Three months had gone by since Goku had destroyed Frieza on the planet Namek. Everyone who had been killed was revived and sent to planet earth. All except for one—Vegeta. He had his revival delayed by Dende. Goku was afraid of what Vegeta might do if he made it to earth without him there.

"Just delay his arrival on earth Dende", Goku yelled. "Tell Porunga to send him back to Earth another time!"

"Right!"

Dende chanted the Namekian words, as all on the planet began to vanish. All except Goku and Frieza.

That was the wish that had been made, and Goku was sure it would work.

Three months later...

"What's going on?" Chi Chi yelled. "Goku should be here by now!"

"Be patient Chi Chi! Goku told King Kai he'd be here within a few hours". Piccolo said. "His ship can only travel so fast. Don't worry, he always manages to show up. And knowing Goku, I'd take his word for it."

_I can sense his energy. _Piccolo thought. _Yeah, that's definitely him._

"Excuse me?!" she yelled. "Do you know how long I've been waiting? My only husband and my little boy, fighting aliens in space!" She was on the verge of crying. "Do you know what it feels like?!"

Piccolo just stared at her, with sweat running down his forehead. _I'm glad there are no women on my planet_, he thought.

"Hey guys! Do you feel that?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Gohan said. "It's my dad all right! I recognise that power anywhere."

"Really?" Chi Chi said, as her eyes lit up.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud crash outside Kame House. Everyone ran outside as they peered into a large crater.

"It's... it's a saiyan space ship", Krillin stammered in fear, as he managed to point out the obvious once again.

Everyone stood around anxiously, looking at the round space pod, as the door slowly began to swing downward. A blistered and bloodied hand emerged from the ship. Then, Goku's head emerged, as he collapsed onto the sandy ground.

Chi Chi began to bawl, as she ran to his side.

"Goku" she said softly.

"I'm all right Chi Chi", he laughed. "Although, I must admit I've seen better days. How is everybody?"

Her teary eyes suddenly turned into a angry stare.

"Aren't you happy to see me Chi Chi?"

"Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"Chi Chi, I came here as quickly as I could!"

* * *

End of ze chapta! I hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Vegeta Crashes the Party

**I don't own Dragonball Z.**

* * *

A few days had gone by since Goku arrived on earth. Everyone was at Kame House once more for a gathering celebrating Goku's return. They were amazed to find how powerful he had became since he left Namek. Chi Chi wasn't so ecstatic, nor was Gohan to get back to his studies.

"So Goku, what happened?" Krillin said. "How did you beat Frieza? He seemed unstoppable!"

"Ha!" Piccolo interjected. "After you died Krillin, Goku went wild. He was able push himself to the limit of his power and beyond. He just snapped, and transformed into a super saiyan!"

"A super saiyan you say? I've never heard of such a thing?" Master Roshi said. "Is it true Goku?"

Goku smiled as if it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah", watch.

Everyone stared in amazement, as they saw Goku's hair begin to stand on end.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku began to glow, and the ground beneath their feet shook a little.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Goku's voice echoed through the room, as a gale of wind was pushed from his body, and he was surrounded by a glowing, golden aura, which appeared to dance like fire around his body. His hair became golden, and his eyes a bluish green.

They stood in awe of his power. Nothing they could have imagined, or had ever witnessed. Even Piccolo and Gohan noticed he was even stronger than he was on Namek!

_Amaz_ing_! _Master Roshi thought. _He's more powerful then I could have ever imagined. Saiyans are truly a amazing race._

It grew late, and the stars began to peak through the clouds.

Everyone had been enjoying themselves, especially Goku, who loved the food. Suddenly, everyone's enjoyment seized as Goku shot up, as if he had just seen a ghost. He stared blankly for almost a minute, seemingly awestruck by something. He grew exceedingly anxious, as a extremely strong, yet strange power headed straight for them.

_Oh man!_ Goku thought. _This isn't good. Lets just hope whoever it is, is friendly!_

Vegeta saw Kame House directly bellow him. "Ah, they must be there." He stopped in mid-air, and slowly lowered himself down to the small island.

To everyone's fear and astonishment, Vegeta walked into the house slowly.

Vegeta was wearing a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. He was tan, and, on the back of his jacket, the words 'Bad Ass' were written out in English characters. He smirked, as he walked up to Goku.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't Kakarot!"

"So your finally back on earth! What do you want Vegeta?" Goku yelled.

Everyone had their eyes on the two Saiyans. They all shared the same emotion, fear.

"Huh? Back to... never mind. I've been looking everywhere for Bulma but I can't seem to find her! I didn't know you guys were having a party. Why wasn't I invited?" he said sarcastically.

_What would he want with me?_, she though.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "You're, uh, you're not _ev__il_ right?"

Vegeta's left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Okaaay, anyway...So, where's Bulma?" He came in close to Goku's face and whispered. "I have a fucking Valentines present for her." He gave a nudge-nudge to Goku's arm.

Goku gave Vegeta a wide eyed stare.

"What are you staring at Kakarot?" Vegeta said. "Do I have something on my face? Well what!?" Vegeta was extremely confused. (--;) "Oh never mind!"

Vegeta noticed everyone staring at him. Krillin and Tien were taking a combative stance, eyeing him closely.

Vegeta casually walked over to Bulma as he planted a small kiss on her lips. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she looked at him in amazement and fear; the Saiyan prince that had come to earth to destroy it, had just given her a passionate kiss.

Everyone looked at Vegeta in amazement, and most of all, anger.

"The nerve of that guy!", Tien said.

"B...Bulma! You look a lot younger! Wow, you must be wearing a lot of make-up. I mean_ a lot_ of make-up! You look like a teenager!"

She would have been upset at that remark, had she not been completely overwhelmed with confusion and fear. Her face turned as red as an apple as she fell to her knees.

"V-Vegeta", she said tremulously. "I'm so confused-- why did you kiss me... Vegeta?"

Vegeta gave her a blank stare. Everyone in the room had their eyes unshakeably upon the two. After a short pause Vegeta smiled and began to laugh. He just assumed she was being coy. It was a special day after all.

"You know, you're really weird sometimes. And here I went through all this trouble to buy you a Valentines Day card!" He smiled as he handed her the note with a picture of a bee on it, with a speech bubble asking, 'Will you _bee_ mine'. :P She opened it, completely bewildered, as she began reading the handwriting out loud. '_To my lovely wife, Bulma. You thought I'd forget didn't you. Well, __I didn't. So here ya go__' _Everyone, except Vegeta and Bulma, fell over. Goku held his mouth to stop himself from laughing.


	3. You're dead to me Goku

**Done w****ith the th****ird chapter! - Hope you l****ike ****it.**

**I don't own Dragonball Z.**

* * *

Everyone in the room gazed at Vegeta and a very bewildered Bulma. She couldn't believe Vegeta was acting so nice to her. He just stared at her with a wide smile across his face. He noticed the look on her face and began to recoil a bit. He quickly jerked his head to the side and blushed a little. He now wore a grin, but not an angry one.

"I thought you'd like it...", he said softly. "Oh never mind."

Bulma couldn't help but feel pity for Vegeta. She _did _think he was cute, but she had always been frightened of him. Just as she was frightened of Frieze on Namek. She didn't know whether or not to be angry at him. There were no words in her vocabulary that she could summon to express her feelings. Nor did she fully understand what she was feeling. All she knew was that Vegeta was being nice to her, and she didn't want to be rude to him.

"I-I do like it." was all she could manage to say.

"Oh forget it. It was Kakarot's idea anyway."

This made everyone in the room suddenly look at Goku. He appeared just as confused as everyone else. However, he remained quiet. He was deep in thought. Whether he knew what was going on or not, he was certainly confused as to Vegeta's odd behaviour. He never would have believed Vegeta would fall for a human girl. Let alone Bulma! They seemed almost complete opposites.

The room was very quiet, and the sound of rain could be heard blowing against the sides of the old house. Vegeta turned around, as he looked around the room. He noticed something was off.

_What is going on here?_ he thought. _Something isn't right. Everyone looks different somehow._

His eyes quickly surveyed everyone in the room. He noticed a little boy standing by Goku, holding tightly onto his leg. He seemed very frightened, though he tried his best to hide it.

"Hey Goku! Who's the kid?"

"Huh? Don't be silly Vegeta. That's Gohan."

Vegeta's eyes immediately shot open.

"Hey, just what exactly is going on? What happened to him, how did he get so young?", he yelled. He began to panic, as he his eyes began to rapidly jump from one person to the other.

"And where's Trunks?"

"Who...who's Trunks?" Bulma stammered.

"Don't be stupid, woman. He's our son."

In the pause that followed, a slight sense of realisation could be heard, as Piccolo gasped, with a look of utter horror in his eyes. As if he had come across a grasp of the present situation.

"What? N-no way! A kid with you? Ew! That's gross, Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eye twitched. "What!? Stop acting like a little kid Bulma!" Vegeta yelled. "And what exactly do you _mean _gross? You know you love me woman! And you _know _very well we have a kid! Did you hit your head on something? I get it, this is some kind of joke, right?! And... and everyone's in on it! Ha, ha, ha!!"

"Hey... Goku." Piccolo whispered as quietly as he could, as a smirk appeared on his face. "Don't you see what's happened? It was that wish you made with the dragon balls! Remember?"

"Wish!?" Krillin said. "What wish? What are you talking about Piccolo?"

Everyone in the room immediately looked at Piccolo. Finally a possible explanation for what was going on!

Piccolo laughed. "You guys don't get it do you? It makes perfect sense now. Goku, remember when you wished for Vegeta to come back to earth another time?"

"Oh yeah! Why? Do you think Dende made a mistake?"

"Definitely! Dende must have translated the wish to Porunga wrong. He must have said _from_ another time by accident. Yeah, it makes sense now! He's from the future! Ha, ha. I can't believe it." Piccolo seemed to think the whole situation was amusing.

Everyone was awe-struck, especially Vegeta.

"From what time I don't know, but that would explain his behaviour, _and_ the odd clothing".

Suddenly an explosion of anger could be heard from Vegeta. "Kakaroooot! What did you do to me, you clown?!"

* * *

**End of chapter three! Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! :)  
**


	4. Flash Back Part 1

**A couple hours have past since Vegeta was informed as to why he had been sent to the past, and it appeared to create just as many questions as it had answered. Everyone's attention began to focus on the fact that he had said that he and Bulma had a child together. Now Bulma is rather confused as to why she would fall for an evil Saiyan like Vegeta. Confusion is abundant but a lot of questions are answered in this chapter. I figured it was necessary to explain the valentine in this chapter with a few flash backs along the way. Next chapter will be up soon.**

* * *

"You idiot! What have you done now!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, its not my fault!" Goku said nervously. "Look on the bright side, ha,ha, at least you're taller now right?!"

Goku always managed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Vegeta's face began to turn red, as he growled in the normal fashion he does whenever he's about to power up.

"You better find away to fix this", Vegeta said as he cocked his head to the side.

_How could this day get any worse, _he thought.

--

It was getting late and everyone had gone home, except for Vegeta who was now laying down on Master Roshie's coach. He stared raptly at the ceiling, as he thought about all he had gone through.

(Flash back )

The room was a dim, reddish colour, and eerily quiet. Fast clicking noises, and occasional beeps could be heard as Vegeta pressed various glowing buttons upon a large metallic panel. He had been training in one of Mr. Briefs gravity chambers for several weeks.

"All set", he said, as he set the appropriate gravity level.

Vegeta had grown quite fond of Goku, or rather respected him, since they had defeated Kid Buu a year earlier. However he still felt he had a score to settle. To his annoyance, he felt the burden of being the Prince of Saiyans, and felt it was his duty to surpass Goku in power.

"_Initiating gravity simulation", _a robotic female voice said._ "700 times earth's normal gravity."_

His training began.

"Haaaaa!" Vegeta made a loud scream as he sent three fighting droids from all sides flying, as they smashed with great force against the wall of the chamber.

"I'll show you Kakarot! Ha,ha,ha!" He did a few back flips, turned around and blasted a small droid with his left hand. "I'll show you who the strongest fighter in the galaxy is!" He began laughing hysterically, but was interrupted by Bulma staring at him through a large projection screen. She gave him a angry scowl. Upon seeing her, Vegeta turned around and immediately began fighting again.

"Listen Vegeta!" she yelled to get his attention. "Stop ignoring me! When are you gonna stop training, huh? It's been over a month now! You haven't said a word to me or Trunks all...".

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta screamed. "Do you ever stop moving that blasted mouth of yours!"

She was taken aback, and looked as if she was about to cry. Though she did her best not to show it.

"Just leave me aloooooone!" He lifted his left hand suddenly blasted the screen into a million pieces. He kept training for several hours, and he began to pant heavily.

"I can't stop now", he said slowly. He walked over to the metal panel, and began to raise the gravity to 800. He felt it immediately, as he was dragged downward by the immense gravitational pull. He smashed against the ground, laying in a supine position, and leaving a crater where his body lay. He writhed in pain, and screamed as loud as he could, which was barely a whimper, as his chest was being compressed by it's own weight.

His eyes began to water (something that did not happen often), not at the prospect of dying, but because he realised at that moment how he had been treating Bulma with such ferocity. Constantly yelling at her, berating her with insults, and screaming at her with careless hatred. He knew she carried the brunt of his anger. If she was lucky, he would meet her with cold indifference. He couldn't stand the prospect of his last encounter with her being him yelling and leaving her crying.

His heart began pumping wildly. His muscles tightened as he looked quickly around the room, trying to find a way out of the situation. He realised he would have to use every last bit of energy he had, down to his very last cell in order to get out of that room alive.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!", he screamed louder than he ever had, as he turned himself on his stomach. He could feel his ribs cracking. He used his arms to pick himself off the ground. His mind had cleared of all thought, and the only thing he could think of at that moment was his queen, Bulma. Images began to flash in his mind of her. He lifted himself off the ground, as every step he managed to take left a small crater on the ground.

Bulma had been sulking to herself, though she was used to his treatment. She was walking by the gravity chamber, oblivious to what what was going on inside. She turned her head toward one of the windows, walked over to it, and peeked inside the chamber. She could barely see anything in the darkness, except a shadow of a figure slowly walking towards the door.

_It's about time, _she thought. _He better think twice if he thinks he can yell at me like that!_

Smash! The force of an immense punch crashed open the door. Vegeta's form emerged from the doorway, as he collapsed on the ground. She looked at him distraught with intense fear. He looked badly beaten. His skin was completely covered in blood, and he looked as if he was on the brink of death.

"Vegeta...", she said softly.

To her surprise he managed to get up, regardless of the fact that most of his bones were broken, and he gave her a faint smile.

She felt the urge to smile back at him. He was going to be all right after all. However, she remembered how he had treated her. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to smile at her. She was about to slap him across the face, when she suddenly stopped. She thought at that moment he was just as insensible as she thought he should be, and held back her desire of slapping him and, instead, gave him a kiss on his cheek. This surprised even him. Even though they both thought this was charitable considering the way he had been acting, intense emotion had taken over them both. All they could do was smile.

* * *

On the next episode of Dragonball Z, Vegeta feels bad. The only way to make him feel better is for your review. :D Thanks!


End file.
